And All My Dreams Torn Asunder
by 2FaceMyFate
Summary: The team is summoned to New York to help on a case where the unsub is forcing couples to do the unthinkable. A new agent joins the team. Emily and JJ are put into a situations which could destroy any chance they could have had together.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is the first time I've ever written anything so dark. Dark for me anyway. I just ask you keep this in mind as you read this story. _

Angela and her girlfriend, Stephine, left Low Sidda to head for the car. This was their third date and it had gone well. They smiled shyly at each other after Stephine took Angela's hand.

"I'm having a really good time," Stephine said. She was petit with blonde hair and green eyes. Angela was tall with brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm glad. Do you want to go to Crash or we could just go back to my place." Stephine blushed. "Hey, its cool if you don't want too. I don't want to pressure you or anything," Angela quickly added.

"It's fine. We can hang out at your apartment. I'm just not ready for...the other stuff." Angela held up her free hand making a scout sign.

"Scout's honor, I will be very gentlemanly." Stephine giggled. She shook her head.

"I could just see you in a girl scout uniform selling cookies." They laughed. They were almost to the car when Stephine herd a noise near her ear. She turned toward the noise. A second later she felt Angela fall down, still holding her hand. "Oh, god. Angela," she said. She knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?" Angela didn't answer. A moment later Stephine felt a pinch at her neck. She didn't even get to touch it before the darkness claimed her. She collapsed on top of Angela.

Angela woke up on a cool floor. She sat up, rubbing her head. She looked around and empty, colorless room. The only thing in the room was a camera and a speaker. She stood up. Her head was pounding and she needing something to drink. She was startled when a voice boomed from the speaker.

"Good, you're awake."

"Who are you? What do you want," Angela asked. She leaned against the wall.

"I won't hurt you Angela. You just have to do exactly what I say or Stephine dies. Do you understand me?" Angela nodded. "Good." A door opened and Angela stepped outside.

* * *

><p><p>

JJ walked into the BAU bullpen. She'd just gotten a call from Hotch to meet him in his office. She was about to call him anyway. She'd just picked up a case from Atlanta. She waved at the other members of the team with the file in her hand as she went up the steps. She went into Hotch's office. She was surprised to see a young woman sitting on the couch in the office. She was petit with shoulder length light brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled at JJ. JJ smiled back then looked questioningly at Hotch.

"SA Jennifer Jeareu, I'd like you to meet, SA Winifred Carter." Carter stood up and held out her hand.

"You can call me, Fred," she said. JJ smiled.

"Call me, JJ." They both turned to Hotch.

"Agent Carter has been selected as Press Liaison for a DoD project. They've requested you to train her. She'll be working under you for the next several weeks." JJ nodded.

"Okay. Welcome to the team. And you're just in time for a case." JJ handed the folder she held to Hotch. "Atlanta has a serial rapist. He takes couples, forces the dominant partner to rape the other, then releases them. There have been 6 couples already. 2 have been killed because the partner refused."

"That's horrible," Carter said. JJ nodded.

"Its what we do," she said by way of explanation.

"Agent Carter, I would understand if you wanted to wait this one out. We can bring you in on the next case."

"No, sir. I'm here to learn and work. I can't do that just sitting around here."

"Well, if you get to overwhelmed let me know." She nodded.

"Oh course."

"Call the team in," Hotch told JJ. She nodded.

"Come with me," she said to Carter. She followed her out of the office. She watched JJ summon the team and then followed her into the BAU room. "This is the BAU room. We hold all our briefings in this room. As you can see we are well equipped." JJ turned on the evidence screen. Carter watched her plug a flash drive into the screen. "My job is to handle the media and go through cases and decide where we're going." The team filled into the room.

"Hello," Emily said, being the first into the room. Carter nodded to her. Hotch and Rossi were the last into the room.

"Everyone, this is SA Fred Carter," Hotch said. "She will be shadowing JJ for the next several weeks in preparation for another position she will be taken with the DoD," he explained. "Agent these are SSA Dave Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, and Dr. Reid. This is Penelope Garcia, our technical analyst." They all expressed a hello.

"Well, I actually know Garcia. We worked together a few times when I was in computer crimes. She helped us capture this one guy who was crashing photo websites. Which has nothing to do with the case and I'll be shutting up now." Carter flushed a bit as she sat down. Hotch remained standing so she could sit. The team chuckled at her blushing.

"Don't worry. There is no way you could beat Reid in the babbling department," Morgan said. She smiled.

"Okay, so what do we got," Rossi asked, drawing attention to JJ. She brought up the 6 couples on the screen.

"We have in all 8 victims. Our un-sup takes couples. All were abducted on a friday or saturday night after a date on the way back to their car. There is no set type. 3 couples were lesbian, the other 3 were straight. In all cases the dominate partner was forced to rape the other. In two cases the partner refused and the other was killed. They always target the women or fems of the couple," JJ pointed out. "The un-sup keeps them 3 days then releases them after he's done. In all cases the un-sub was never seen, only heard during the act. He killed the women with a toxin that the lab in Georgia have been unable to identify. The partner explained it as slow and painful. They were forced to watch. The un-sub would come into the room, dressed in black, face covered, and shoot them with a dart that carried the toxin. There has been little to no evidence of the un-sub."

"So we're looking at a sexual sadist who used the dominate partner as his weapon of choice," Derek said.

"Looks like. I don't think its a guy though," Emily said. "There may be more than one un-sub. A guy to get them and bring them in, then a woman to actually play everything out."

"Okay, wheels up in 20." JJ turned to Carter as everyone left the room.

"Do you have a go bag? We could be there a few days." Carter shook her head.

"But its no big. I can just buy some cloths while I'm there or call my cousin. She lives in Atlanta. I keep cloths there for when I visit." JJ nodded. They left the room as well.

Once up in the air, the team couldn't help but notice Carter looked a little nervous. She looked a bit tense and made sure not to look out the windows. She blushed when she saw Derek and Emily smiling at her.

"I don't fly well," she confessed. "My sister says it's because I have control issues."

"Do you," Emily asked. Carter shrugged.

"Don't we all?" She sat back to let JJ get past her. "I'll be okay though. Just wish I didn't have to deal with the motion sickness." They cringed. "Oh, don't worry. I never throw up. I just get nauseous. I've dealt with that my entire life."

"Okay, everyone," Hotch said to get their attention. "We'll be working with Det. Olivia Nearing. I've been warned she is not to big on us being brought in on this investigation as we were invited by their captain. Try to stay calm. We don't need a repeat of Denver," Hotch said, looking at Emily.

"What? The man grabbed my ass and wouldn't stop calling me and JJ 'honey'. He needed a good ass kicking," she said. Derek was laughing and shacking his head.

"At least she waited until the case was over," JJ pointed out. Hotch grinned. Carter smiled. They were all so cute in that dysfunctional family way. Suddenly the computer in front of Derek beeped. He looked at it and smiled big.

"Hey, Baby Girl," he greeted. He turned the computer so everyone could see Garcia.

"That's cool," Carter said. "And Garcia did you forget to tell me something," she asked, nodding toward Derek. Garcia laughed.

"Derek is my chocolate Adonis."

"Oh." Carter nodded with a wicked smile. Everyone was curious for the reason behind the laughter in her eyes.

"Anyway, I found that all the fem partners recently visited a bar in Atlanta called Low Setta. Like within a month of being taken. Low Setta is a local girls only bar, but not exclusively lesbian. A lot of women just go there because there is no real pressure to be with anyone. That's all I've found so far."

"Thanks, baby girl."

"See ya." Garcia signed off.

"Okay. JJ, I want you and Emily to talk to the women who have separated from their partners. Rossi you and Morgan take the others. Reid and I will go to the station."

"What about me sir," Carter asked.

"You'll come with us. I don't want you doing interviews yet." She nodded. Hotch sat down and the settled in for the flight.

"So tell us a little about yourself," Morgan said to Carter.

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Where are you from," JJ asked.

"Well that's actually a difficult to answer. My dad was in the Air Force. If you mean where was I born, that would be Tokyo."

"So you were an AF bratt?" Carter nodded.

"My mom is Japanese. They got married when my dad was 23 and she was 16. I was born a year later. Dad has been posted to Japan, Greece, Egypt, Italy, Spain, UK, and finally Fort Rock in Boston. I was 16."

"Any siblings?" Carter nodded.

"I have one half brother. My mom died when I was 17 and my dad remarried. I have a 10 year old baby brother named William Carter."

"That's really young," JJ said.

"Yeah. He's more like my nephew than my brother. I was 18 when he was born. I don't see him a lot. I started college right after he was born. But I call him everyday and we email each other all the time. He wants to be an FBI agent like his big sister, much to my father's distaste."

"You don't look japanese," Derek said. Carter shrugged.

"I guess I got my dad's looks and my mother's mind." The team smiled.

"So what do you like to do for fun," Derek asked.

"I teach kung fu at my local dojo, I dance, I have a serious addiction to Doctor Who, I read fantasy and scifi novels, and I love going to the movies."

"Are you seeing anyone." Everyone groaned at Derek's question. Carter blushed a little.

"No. I'm not really into dating right now. Or anything else. I just wanna be me."

"So you've just got out of a rough relationship," Rossi said.

"Yeah. He left me pretty screwed up."

"Hey, we've all been there, kiddo," Rossi said. Carter smiled.

"Thanks. So tell me about you guys," she said changing the subject. The flight went by quickly as the team talked. They were laughing about a story Derek told Reid as they walked out of the plane. Three SUVs were waiting for them. A woman greeted them.

"I'm Det. Nearing. Welcome to Atlanta." Hotch introduced the team and they all shook hands.

"I hope you guys can help. So how do you want to do this, Agent Hotchner?"

"Myself, SA Carter, and Dr. Reid will be going with you to the office. The rest of my team is going to go talk to victims." Nearing nodded.

"Okay. Follow me." They al filed into their SUV.

"So how are you with a gun," Hotch asked as he drove to the office. Carter looked up from a file she was reading.

"My teachers said I'm an excellent marksman. My dad gave me my first gun when I was 8." Hotch smiled.

"I imagine you passed all your hand to hand courses with high marks," Reid said.

"Yeah, but I've been doing kung fu and tai chi since I could walk. I've also been trained in to handle a katana pretty well. I won competitions as a child and teen."

"Well the discipline you learned in all those will be useful in this job."

"Thank you, sir."

"Carter, you can call me Hotch. Everyone else does."

"I will...Hotch." They pulled into the office parking lot.

Meanwhile across town JJ and Emily knocked of the door of Cassie Dale. She and her boyfriend were the first to be taken over a month ago. Cassie answered the door. She was tall with blonde hair and big brown eyes. She looked pale. JJ held up her creds.

"Hey, Ms. Dale. I'm Agent Jareau and this is Agent Prentiss. We're with the FBI and we've been asked to look into your case. Could we ask you some questions?"

"Cassie, who is it," A slightly older woman walked into view.

"Its two FBI agents, sis. They wanna talk to me about what happened." The woman's face twisted with anger.

"Why don't you arrest that Kyle boy. He raped my baby sister."

"Cara, please. I've explained to you what happened. Kyle didn't rape me." Cassie turned away. JJ could see tears form in her eyes.

"Would you like to go somewhere else to talk," JJ asked. Cassie looked at her. She saw that Jj cared, that she just wanted to help.

"You aren't taking her anywhere," Cara yelled. Cassie turned back to her.

"I'm not a kid, Cara. I can do what I want." Cassie grabbed her keys and slammed the door. "I'm sorry. I know she just wants to protect me," Cassie said as they headed for the stairs. "I'm all she's got. Our parents died when I was 18. Car accident." They walked outside. "Can we go to the park," she asked. JJ nodded. She and Emily followed her to a small park a few blocks away. They sat down on a bench.

"Its beautiful here," JJ said. Cassie nodded.

"We use to come here and just sit and watch the kids play." She pointed to a small play area. "We were going to start a family some day. The night we were taken he asked me to marry him. I said yes." Tears began to fall down Cassie's face. JJ rubbed her back.

"I know this is hard, but we need you to tell us what happened." Cassie nodded.

"We were walking back to the car when I heard this whizzing noise near my ear. I turned to look and before I know it Kyle was on the ground. I knelt down to see if he was hurt then I felt a pinch in my neck. I was out a second later. When I woke up I was tied to a bed. Something was in my mouth so I couldn't talk. I had been stripped down to my undies. It was cold but not to cold. There was a security camera and a speaker in the right corner. I remember struggling against the hand cuffs. They hurt my wrist." She rubbed her wrist unconsciously. Emily noticed faded bruises. "I don't know how long I was alone. I just remember being so happy to see Kyle. He always made me feel safer." JJ took her hand and squeezed it gently. Cassie smiled at her.

"Then the voice came. It sounded robotic like when you type something to make your computer say it." Emily took Cassie's other hand.

"Cassie, I need to know what the room looked like." Cassie closed her eyes.

"The walls looked aluminum or steel. The bed was thin and the springs stabbed me in the back a lot. It didn't have a head board. I was cuffed to a metal loop attached to the wall. There isn't anything else in the room. Just me and Kyle." Cassie began to slob as the memories came flowing back. JJ hugged her shoulders.

"It's okay, Cassie. We're right here."

"He made Kyle touch me. He made him do things that...I love Kyle. I do." Her shoulders began to shake. "But what he was forced to do...he could't handle it. This person took that away from us. And now..."

"Now, what," Emily asked as she rubbed her back.

"I'm pregnant. It can't be anyone else's but Kyle's baby." Emily and JJ shared a look. "I'm afraid to tell him because of how I got pregnant." Cassie turned into JJ as she cried. JJ patted her shoulder.

A few hours later JJ and Emily got into the car after visiting the last victim, 17 year old Ashley Martin. Her boyfriend had recently killed himself over the guilt of what had happened. JJ stared ahead through the windshield for a long second before the tears finally began to fall. Emily reached over and took her hand. JJ squeezed her hand.

"How can someone do this, Em? I know we see a lot of horrible things but this is..."

"I know." JJ looked at her for a long second before pulling her hand away and wiping her face.

"Come on. We should get back." Emily nodded.

"Right." She started the car and they headed back to the office. Rossi and Morgan were already there. They looked as emotionally worn out as they were. They shared their information and Hotch discharged them to go to the hotel to get some sleep. JJ and Emily shared a room. Since Carter was the odd one out she had her own room. JJ collapsed onto the bed closest to the door. She knew Emily liked the bed near the window. Emily surprised her by sitting next to her on the bed.

"You okay," she asked. JJ looked up at her. Emily smiled. JJ looked beautiful with her hair fanned out around her head. Emily resisted the urge to caress her cheek.

"I'm okay, Em. Just tired. What do you want to order from room service because I am not leaving this room." They laughed.

"How about some burgers with fries and sodas?"JJ nodded.

"Sounds good. I'm going to take a shower while you order that." JJ got up. Emily caught her hand as she passed. JJ paused to look down at her. She saw love and concern in Emily's eyes. She smiled sweetly. She so wanted to bend down and kiss those perfect lips. She resisted because she knew Emily only loved her as a friend, maybe a sister. Emily let her go. She grabbed her bag and disappeared into the bathroom. Emily grabbed the room phone to order dinner.

JJ came out of the bathroom greeted by the sweet smell of burgers and fries. She grinned at the plates on the table. Emily smiled at her. Neither woman looked like it but they loved good ole american food. Especially burgers and pizza. JJ joined her at the table.

"Looks great," she said. Emily nodded. She watched JJ pick up the burger and take a bite. JJ groaned. "Oh my god, that taste so good." Emily chuckled. JJ looked at her. "What?" Emily pointed to her own mouth.

"You have a little." JJ brushed her lip but in the wrong place. This made Emily laugh harder. "No, its right..." Emily reached over and brushed the ketchup from JJ's lower lip. "there." She sat back rubbing the ketchup on her napkin. JJ blushed but not in embarrassment. Emily had touched her lip. She looked down and quickly took a fry into her mouth. Emily went back to her food as well. After cleaning up they both settled into bed and turned on the TV. They both soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

JJ and Emily met everyone in the lobby of the hotel and went to the diner to eat breakfast. Carter greeted them with a smile and turned back to Reid who was talking. Emily and JJ smiled at each other. The two had become fast friends. Emily elbowed Rossi.

"How long has that been going on," she asked. He chuckled.

"I swear their in their own world." Emily smiled, nodding. However when their waitress walked up and both Reid and Carter looked at her like she was candy, their theory was blown. Emily turned away, trying not to laugh out loud. Rossi coughed before drinking from his coffee cup.

"You okay," Derek asked. They just nodded. They all ordered their breakfast. The waitress smiled at Carter as she took her order. After a few minutes Derek got it, too. JJ soon followed. Hotch and Reid looked at them confused as they started coughing. They just shrugged. Carter turned a little red.

"So what do we have so far," Det. Nearing asked. The team was gathered in the corner conference room set aside for them.

"Obviously a sadist," Derek said. "He or she gets off torturing both victims."

"I'd say white, late 30's," Reid said.

"What about the club connection," Carter asked. They all looked at her and she suddenly felt kind of nervous. "I mean Garcia said they had all visited that club within a month of being attacked." She looked around.

"Its worth looking into," Reid said. "Detective what do you know about a club called Low Setta," he asked.

"It's a girls only club in Soho. Not high end but very popular. I went there once with some girlfriends."

"Maybe we should check it out," Emily said. "We could go to the club." She indicated the females in the room. Hotch nodded.

"Okay. You four will go to the club and see if you can find anything out. Take photos of each victim. Question the bar tenders. When do you want to go?"

"From what I hear they don't have slow nights," Nearing said.

"Tonight it is then," JJ said. "Thanks for the idea, Carter," JJ said patting Carter's shoulder. She nodded.

"You know what that means," Emily said as she got up from the table. She ignored the guys rolling their eyes.

"Shopping," JJ said with a grin.

"See ya later, boys," Carter said as she followed JJ out of the room.

An hour later JJ and Carter stood in the dressing room of a store in the local mall. JJ had picked a cute little black dress that was one shouldered. Carter turned to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"You look hot, JJ," she said. JJ blushed.

"You really think so," JJ asked. Carter nodded.

"Yeah. You defiantly work the classy sexy. Carter looked at her self and shook her head. "I however do not like classy sexy for clubbing." She ducked back into the changing room. A few minutes later she stepped back out wearing a black tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. JJ gasped. "Now this I like. Good for clubbing and raving," Carter said. "Oh, I saw the perfect boots to go with this." JJ laughed. "What do you think, JJ," she asked. JJ nodded.

"Looks good on you."

"So are you and Emily like together," Carter asked, totally knocking a JJ for a loop. She looked at Carter in shook. "Oh, so I'll take that as a no." JJ shook her head.

"What would make you think that," she asked.

"Just they was you look at each other and you two seem to stand close to each other when you're together." Carter shrugged.

"No." JJ shook her head. "No. We're not...together." Carter looked at her.

"But you want to be," she sad. "Oh my god. That is so cute." JJ blushed.

"Listen, Carter, you don't know me. We met not even a day ago." Carter nodded.

"But I've spent my life around people I didn't know from Adam. I learned to read people as a survival tactic. I didn't mean to anger you, JJ." JJ sighed.

"You didn't. Not really. I do like Emily, but she doesn't like me. Not like that." JJ looked down at the dress in her hand. Carter smiled.

"Have you asked her?"

"No. I don't see the point. I'm not even in her league." JJ's statement made Carter burst into laughter. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is. It is hilarious to think you are out of anyone's league, JJ. I may not know you but from what I've heard and what I've seen you would be a treasure to anyone blessed enough to know your love." JJ blushed.

"Shut up," she said.

"Why, it's true." JJ didn't say a word. She left the changing rooms. Carter sighed as she followed. They didn't speak for the rest of the trip. They met Emily and Nearing outside the food court. They parted to buy their food then gathered to sit for lunch. JJ didn't speak. She was happy to let the others talk.

"JJ, you okay," Emily asked after Nearing and Carter went to throw away the trash. She looked at Emily. Carter's words echoed in her head.

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind," JJ said. Emily squeezed her hand gently.

"You wanna talk about it," she asked.

"Not right now. Maybe later." Emily nodded. She knew when to give JJ her space.

"I'm here when you're ready." She sat back. JJ however noticed that she did not remove her hand. She smiled. Maybe Carter was right. She smiled. She was talking again as they made their way to the car.

"So what shoes did you get," JJ asked Carter as they got into the SVU. Carter smiled.

"You'll see," she said wickedly.

Around 8pm the guys were gathered in the hall waiting for the ladies to come out of their rooms. Emily came out first. She wore a green tank corset with a black skirt and killer black 2 inch heels. The guys whistled as she did a runway walk. Next came JJ wearing the black dress with a pair of 3 inch heels. She received the same reception. She blushed as she quickly made her way to Emily. Olivia came out of Carter's room wearing a lacy black strapless dress with high heel boots. Finally Carter came out wearing her black tank top, skinny jeans, and knee high converses.

"Ready to go ladies," Olivia asked.

"See ya boys," Emily said as they headed for the elevator. Twenty minutes later they walked into Low Setta. The club was pumping with music. There had to be at least a hundred girls in the club. They picked a table near the bar against the wall. "Wow, this place is great," Emily yelled over the music. The others nodded. They split up to speak to the bar tender and a couple of people. After they were done and gathered around their table Carter leaned in to whisper to JJ.

"You should ask her to dance," she said. JJ tensed. "Go on. Worst case scenario you dance as friends. Best case..." JJ shivered at the thoughts invoked. Carter smiled to herself. "Hey, Nearing," she yelled over the music.

"Call me Liv," She yelled back. Carter nodded.

"Lets get something to drink." Emily looked at her. "Non-alcoholic, of course," Carter said. Olivia nodded and they headed for the bar. JJ looked at Emily out of the corner of her eye. Finally she took a deep breath.

"Hey, Em," she said. Emily looked at her. She smiled nervously. "You wanna dance...with me?" Emily smiled smoothly. She nodded. She took JJ's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. They hit the floor as Rihanna's 'Only Girl' began to play. JJ swallowed as Emily pulled her close. Their hips began to move to the rythym. JJ couldn't help but notice how the song defined her right now.

_ Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world _

_ Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love _

_ Like I'm the only one who knows your heart _

_ Only girl in the world... _

Emily looked into her eyes as she moved with her. Their bodies were so close. The rest of the people disappeared. She spun JJ out and brought her back so they were front to back. She brought JJ's arms back around her neck, slipping her hands down her arms, her sides, to rest on her hips. They moved together. JJ's eyes slipped closed. She was pressed so close to Emily.

_Want you to take it like a thief in the night _

_ Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right _

_ Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside _

_ And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night, oh _

Emily caressed JJ's hips as their bodies moved against each other. She couldn't help but wonder if JJ made love like this. She felt so good against her. She lowered her arms, kissing her bare shoulder. JJ's hands slipped back to rest on Emily's hands. JJ brought her hands forward to intwine over her abdomen.

_Take me for a ride, ride _

_ Oh baby, take me high, high _

_ Let me make you first, first _

_ Oh make it last all night, night _

_ Take me for a ride, ride _

_ Oh baby, take me high, high _

_ Let me make you first, first _

_ Make it last all night _

JJ felt like she was burning alive with desire. She wanted Emily. Suddenly she turned in the brunette's embrace. They were facing each other. There lips were level, so close. She leaned in so her lips were at Emily's ear. She softly sang the finally chorus of the song playing.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world _

_ Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love _

_ Like I'm the only one who knows your heart _

_ Only girl in the world... _

_ Like I'm the only one that's in command _

_ Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man _

_ Only girl in the world... _

_ Girl in the world... _

_ Only girl in the world... _

_ Girl in the world..._

Emily pressed her nose into JJ's hair as she whispered to her, "You are the only girl in the world for me." She kissed her ear, making JJ shiver. They parted and headed back to the table. Carter couldn't hide her huge grin. JJ just smacked her arm as she grabbed her drink. Carter just rolled her eyes. Another song started playing. This time Carter jumped up.

"Oh, my god. I love this song. Come on," she said. All four hit the dance floor as Pink's 'Raise Your Glass' played. Carter started banging her head as she jumped around. For a moment the others thought she'd lost her mind. She was rocking out to the song. JJ and Emily shrugged at each other as they started dancing, grooving their hips.

_Slam slam oh hot damn _

_ What part of party don't you understand? _

_ Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already) _

_ Can't stop coming in hot _

_ I should be locked up right on the spot _

_ It's so on right now (so fuckin' on right now) _

_ Party crasher, penny snatcher _

_ Call me up if you a gangster _

_ Don't be fancy _

_ Just get dancey _

_ Why so serious? _

_ So raise your glass if you are wrong _

_ In all the right ways _

_ All my underdogs, we will never be, never be _

_ Anything but loud _

_ And nitty gritty dirty little freaks _

They pumped their fist with each 'Raise your glass'. Emily took JJ's hand and spun her around as they danced. They were all laughing. Olivia and Carter paired off.

"I haven't had so much fun in years," Emily said as they made their way to the car. She had her arm across JJ's shoulders. JJ was holding her hand that rest on her shoulder. Olivia and Carter were still laughing.

"Where do you get the energy," Olivia asked Carter. She laughed.

"I've always been hyperactive," she said. "Plus music is like the best high ever. I've been clubbing since I was 16. I love it." She twirled around. They all laughed. She blushed. "But now I'm tired." She smiled at JJ. "I told ya so," she said to her. JJ just shook her head. They finally made it to the car and left the parking lot. They were almost through the hotel lobby when Emily stopped. JJ looked back at her and stopped.

"What is it," she asked.

"I forgot my bag in the car."

"I'll go with you," JJ said. They waved for the others to head up stairs as they headed back outside. "So I had a really good time," JJ said as they walked.

"Me, too. Was this the thing you had on your mind earlier," Emily asked.

"Yeah. I didn't think you liked me the same way I liked you."

"Me either. I thought you were straight."

"I'm more bisexual than anything else. I've dated guys and girls. I like to think I love the person not their gender."

"I've always liked girls. I just hide it well, I guess." They were almost to the car when JJ heard something next to her ear. She turned. Suddenly she remembered what every victim had said.

"Em..." her words were lost as soon as she saw Emily hit the ground. Panic set in and a second later she felt a pinch, falling into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek stepped out of his hotel room just as Olivia and Carter were walking up. They smiled at him. Carter held out her hand. He shook his head as he slapped 20 bucks into her hand.

"I told ya," she said. "True love is so awesome." Olivia shook her head.

"You bet that you should get them together," she said. Carter shrugged.

"He's been trying for a year."

"You guys are insane. I don't know them well but I bet good money they'll kick your asses if they found out."

"Where are Em and JJ," Derek asked. The two women turned toward the elevator doors.

"Emily said she forgot her bag in the car. They should be back by now." They all shared a look. Derek banged on his door, effectively summoning Reid. Then he knocked on Hotch's door rousing him and Rossi. They all came out of their rooms.

"Emily and JJ went out into the parking lot," Derek said. They all headed down stairs. They made their way out to the car. The only thing they found was JJ's shoe on the ground near the car.

"God damn it," Derek said. "He got them."

"We should have went with them," Carter said. She shook her head. "Oh my god. Why take them," she asked. She looked to Hotch. He patted her shoulder.

"This is not your fault, agent Carter."

"But why take them," Rossi asked. "They weren't in a relationship."

"Oh this is my fault. I convinced them to hook up. Oh god." Carter started hyperventilation. "I can...can't breathe..."

"Head down. Head down," Olivia said. "Slow breathing. Slow. In. Out." Olivia rubbed her back. Derek kicked the car.

"It's my fault. I got you to take that stupid bet."

"So Prentiss and JJ are dating," Rossi asked. Derek nodded. "Any other day I'd say about time. Right now we need to focus on trying to find this guy." He turned to Olivia. "Get your CSI guys down here." She nodded, pulling out her phone. Carter was calming down. She looked up as Hotch walked over.

"I'm sorry. I just..."

"I know. But I need to know if you can handle this, Fred." She stood up straight.

"I can. I haven't been apart of this team long but I think of you guys as friends. And nobody messes with my friends." Hotch saw the determination in her green eyes. He nodded.

"Then lets get started." She followed him over to the others.

* * *

><p><p>

Emily woke up with one hell of a headache. That was her first conscious thought. The next was JJ. She sat up, regretting the movement instantly.

"JJ," she said. She risked opening one eye. The room was brightly lit. She couldn't see very well at first. Then the pain receded. She opened both eyes to look around. "JJ," she called again.

"She isn't here, Agent Prentiss." Emily looked up at a speaker and camera. A shiver went through her. The un-sub had them. She fought back the panic. "You've spoke to the others. You know what I want and you know I will kill her if you don't do what I say." Emily nodded. "Good. Now exit the door." A door opened. "Take the corridor down to the next door. When you reach it, it will open." Emily silently complied.

The corridor was short. As promised the next door opened when she reached the door. She took a deep breathe before entering. She had to be strong, for JJ. She almost vomited when she walked in. Sweet JJ was bound and gagged on a bed. She'd been stripped down to her underwear just like the others. Thankfully her eyes were closed. Emily stumbled inside. The door sealed behind her. She walked over to the bed, knelling next to it.

"Why don't you give sleeping beauty a kiss. See if she wakes up." Emily swallowed before leaning forward and giving JJ a chaste kiss. She pulled back as JJ's eyes fluttered open. Fear was reflected in those blue eyes. She began to struggle against the handcuffs that held her. Emily put her hand on JJ's arm.

"Shh, calm down. I'm here." JJ looked at her, calming herself. She nodded.

"How sweet. Such love. I don't think she'll be so calm soon." JJ looked at the speaker and camera. "Yes, Agent Jeareu. You're my newest guest." JJ squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to cry. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not before they even began. Emily caressed her cheek, trying to comfort her.

"Does she have to stay gagged," Emily asked. There was a long pause.

"Perhaps not. You may take it off." Emily gently untied the gag and removed it. JJ sobbed quietly.

"Shh," Emily soothed. She touched JJ's lips.

"Give her a proper kiss, agent," the voice said. Emily took another breath before pressing her lips against JJ's lips. She kissed her gently, tracing her lips with her tongue. JJ opened up to her. They both moaned at the first taste of the other. Emily pulled back after a few seconds. JJ looked at her with fear still in her eyes but trust was reflected there as well. She trusted Emily. She tried to express that with her gaze.

"Very good, agent." Emily glared at the camera. "I want her to squirm, agent. You're her lover. Make her squirm." Emily looked back at JJ. She gave her a slight nod. Emily kissed her again. She kissed down to her neck. She found her pulse point and sucked gently on the spot. JJ gasped. Her body shifted. "That's right, agent." Emily stopped for a second, then kissed her way to JJ's ear. She kissed her earlobe. JJ shivered. Emily then kissed a path down soft skin to a shoulder. She nipped at the flesh.

"Emily," JJ whispered.

"Touch her breast, agent. Caress her like you do in the dark." Emily palmed JJ's left breast as she kissed and licked at her neck. JJ groaned as pleasure shot through her body. For a second she forgot where they were.

"Just go somewhere else, JJ," Emily whispered. "Keep your eyes closed and just drift away." Emily nipped at her ear before kissing her way to that sensitive pulse point. She held back the three words she most wanted to say.

JJ did as Emily said. In her mind they were in her bedroom. She was laying in her bed as Emily kissed her neck. Music was playing softly in the back ground. She was safe in Emily's embrace far away from the world. She resisted the urges to moan or sigh. Emily wanted her to be silent in her fantasy. So Emily touched her in all the right places, soft and loving. She whispered in her ear words of comfort. She let herself get lost in the fantasy.

"You're doing very good, agent," the voice said. Emily looked at JJ. She seemed relaxed, but it didn't make her feel any better. Tears stung her eyes. She couldn't do this so there was only one other choice. It was a risk but it could work if the profile held. "Now remove her panties," the voice directed. Emily took a deep breath as she said a silent prayer.

"No," she said.

"What did you say?"

"No," she repeated. She turned around to face the camera. "I won't do it. I'm done."

"Don't let pride get in your way, agent. If you don't do it I will kill her."

"No." Emily stared defiantly at the camera. "I won't do it. She doesn't deserve this."

"No one deserves this agent Prentiss."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"To teach the world a lesson. Love isn't real. It a delusion. It doesn't exist. Now do as you're told, agent or I will kill her."

"Who betrayed you? Who taught you this lesson? Was it your mother? Or your father?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" This time it was a human voice, not the computer. The voice was female.

"Did someone do this to you? Take away your love?"

"SHUT UP! I WILL KILL HER! I WILL MAKE YOU WATCH HER DIE!" Emily took another deep breath.

"I won't do what you say anymore. If she dies she dies knowing I loved her enough to stand up to a coward like you," she said. She heard a muffled crash and a few seconds later the door opened. Emily placed herself between the door and JJ. The woman came in wearing all black and a ski mask. She pointed a dart gun at Emily.

"Last chance, bitch. Live or die."

"No. We aren't the ones who hurt you and we are not you. This won't change what they did to you. This won't take away your pain." The woman stepped closer. Emily took her chance. She grabbed her arm, twisting her wrist until she was forced to drop the gun. She elbowed her and flung her into the wall. Emily pointed the gun at her. She watched her pull off the mask. She had red hair. She glared at Emily with brown eyes.

"How do we get out of here," Emily demanded. She smiled.

"No. That gun has a dart in it filled with the toxin that I've used on the others." Emily slapped her with the gun, bloodying her nose.

"Tell me or I will shoot you and you will die."

"No." She spat at the floor near Emily's shoes. Emily pointed th gun down and fired. A dart hit the un-sub in the thigh. "Ahh, you shot me!"

"Damn right. Now I'm guessing you have an antidote somewhere. So you've got two choices. You get us out or I watch you die."

"You can't get out without me. You'll both die here in a few days."

"Fine with me."

"Emily," JJ said. She looked around, seeing the new situation.

"Release her," Emily ordered. The un-sub stood and released the cuffs. JJ jumped up on the other side of the bed. She quickly crossed to Emily's side. "So?"

"Fine." Emily nodded to the door. The un-sub led them out of the room and down the corridor to another door. She opened it. Once inside it was obvious this room was her control center. She pointed to a door on the other side of the room. "That door leads to the house. 42 27 18 91." Emily nodded for JJ to go ahead. JJ made her way the door. The door opened to reveal a set of stairs. She nodded to Emily and headed up the stairs to another door. She found it unlocked. She went inside. Emily looked back at the un-sub.

"I should let you die," Emily said. "But I'm not like you. Where is the antidote?" She indicated to a medical kit to Emily's left. Emily tossed it to her. She took out a syringe and injected herself in the thigh. She fell back against the wall with a sigh. Emily pointed the gun and shot her again. She passed out, falling to the floor. JJ came running back down. She had grabbed a jacket she'd found up top.

"I found a phone and called 911. They should be here soon." She looked at their capture. "Is she dead?"

"No. I let her take the antidote and shot her again. I figured she had a dart lined up to knock me out after she shot you." JJ nodded. She looked at Emily. Emily, however, refused to look at her. She started to speak. "We should head up stairs," Emily said. JJ nodded. "I'll get her."

Fifteen minutes later EMTs had arrived. The team arrived a few minutes later. By then they were all in the back of the emergency trucks. An EMT had given JJ a set of sweats to wear. Carter raced over to JJ. She was crying.

"I'm sorry, JJ. I never meant to get you hurt." She started babbling. JJ patted her shoulder.

"This isn't your fault, Fred. It is no one's fault but that crazy bitch's." Carter nodded.

"How are you," she asked.

"I'll live. I just need to go home."

"We'll head back as soon as you're released," Hotch said. An EMT came out of the back of the truck.

"They're both physically fine," she said. "They can go." Hotch nodded. He offered JJ his hand. She took it. They headed to an SVU where the rest of the team was waiting. Derek pulled JJ into a hug.

"Don't scare me like that little sis," he whispered. JJ nodded. He helped her into the car. He then turned to Emily. After a moment he pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him. "You did good, Princess. It'll be okay." Emily only nodded. She followed him into the car. The rest got into the car and they left the scene. They weren't needed here.

Back at the hotel Emily and JJ escaped into their room. Emily let JJ get the bathroom. She went to Derek and Reid's room to shower. Emily came out half an hour later. Derek was waiting, sitting on the bed. She sat down next to him. She'd put on a pair of jeans and a tee. He rubbed her back.

"None of this was your fault, Emily," he said. She shrugged.

"I feel like I've violated her, Derek. I feel like I raped her." He hugged her closer to him.

"You didn't. You love her. She knows that and this will only make your love stronger." Emily shook her head.

"I feel like breaking something, Derek. I feel like there is this huge, gapping hole in my chest." She pressed her hand into her chest. "How can she look at me and not remember? How can I?"

"I'm not saying this is going to be easy, but you two love each other. We all see it, Emily. You two can make it through this. You just have to have faith in each other."

"Wha...what if she destroyed us before we even began?" She turned into him, finally releasing the tears. Derek held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. He kissed her head.

"Let it out and let it go." He rubbed her back.

In their room JJ sat on the couch. She jumped when there was a knock at the door. She called for whomever to enter. Hotch walked into the room. He had changed out of his usual suite into a shirt and jeans. He sat down next to her.

"How are you holding up, JJ," he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I still feel kind of numb."

"Just don't stay that way. It never ends well." JJ smiled coldly.

"Does anything in this job end well?"

"I like to think so. Sometimes we help people. The rest of the time we at least stop the bad guy."

"She told me to go somewhere else," she said quietly. "I did. I went to a place where we were safe, together."

"Thats good."

"She wouldn't even look at me after, Hotch. Not even on the way back. She sat in the next seat between Reid and Carter. She wouldn't look at me. I can't help but think...I love her. I can't loose her. I need her." Hotch hugged her.

"Give her sometime. I'm sure right now she is blaming herself for what happened. She needs to deal with that before she can move on." JJ let the tears begin to fall.

"It wasn't her fault. If anything she got me through it," she said.

"Then you need to tell her that, but right now she wouldn't hear you. Give her some time." JJ nodded.

"Can we go home now? I just want to get out of this damn city."

"Soon. Det. Nearing wanted to talk to us before we left." JJ nodded. "Do you want me to stay?" JJ nodded, leaning into him.

The next morning, Det. Nearing met the team in the loby. She smiled as she presented Hotch with a small rectangular box. He opened to reveal a medal. He looked at her surprised. She nodded. He passed it to Rossi.

"This is a symbol of our thanks for helping us solve this case," she explained. "You are a great team. I'm glad I got to know you." She shook hands with Hotch. "Have a safe trip home." He nodded. She left. The team passed the medal around. Emily got it last from JJ.

"You're a hero," JJ said. Emily looked at her. "You're my hero. You helped me get through what was happening, Em. I want you to know that. I love you." JJ took her hand in her own hand. "I don't want this woman to take you away form me." Emily squeezed her hand.

"She didn't. I'm still here, JJ. I just need some time. I need to deal with this in my own way." JJ stepped closer to her.

"Let me be part of you way, Emily. Let me in." Emily kissed her cheek.

"I'll try." The team had migrated away from the pair. They rejoined them. Emily handed the medal back to Hotch. Their hands stayed linked together. Derek smiled at them.

"You two okay," he asked.

"We will be," Emily said. They left the hotel to head for the air strip.

On the plane JJ and Emily sat next to each other. Emily stared out the window while JJ read a book. Their hands were linked and resting in Emily's lap. JJ unconsciously rubbed her thumb across Emily's knuckles. Hotch and Rossi watched them for a moment from the back of the plane. They turned to each other.

"So what are we going to do," Rossi asked. "We can't split them up and we can't let Strauss do it either." Hotch nodded. "I think maybe I throw my weight around a bit," Rossi said, sitting back.

"Are you sure?"

"Erin knows better than to cross me, Hotch. One call and I could ruin her career."

"Okay, but I want us to do this together. Let her know we mean business." Rossi nodded. They turned back to the couple. "They deserve to be happy."

Emily turned to JJ, sitting next to her. She looked beautiful in the sunlight coming from the window. The light made her hair seem to sparkle like gold. She smiled. JJ looked up at her, returning the smile.

"What are you thinking about," JJ asked.

"You." JJ blushed. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight," Emily asked. JJ gave her one of those special smiles.

"Yes, I would. Where would you like to go?"

"Theres this nice little italian place near my condo. We could go there. Be at my condo around 6pm?" JJ nodded.

"Sounds good." JJ leaned in, kissing her on the cheek. She rested her head on Emily's shoulder and turned her attention back to her book. Emily kissed her crown, smelling her hair.

"I love you," Emily whispered. JJ felt tears threatening to fall, but this time they were happy. She squeezed Emily's hand tighter.

JJ arrived at Emily's condo around 5:45. She was early, but she'd been so anxious. She parked her car and sat there for a moment. She focused on breathing. She checked her make-up and her hair. She'd decided to do a half up do. She took a deep breath before getting out of the car. She walked gracefully into the building, making her way to Emily's door.

She knocked on the door. A few seconds later Emily opened the door. She greeted her with a smile. She stepped back to let her come inside. Emily was dressed in a pair of black pants and red tee. JJ was wearing a black skirt with a blue button up shirt. They smiled at each other for a long moment.

"Um...you ready," JJ asked.

"Yeah. Just let me grab my keys and bag." Emily grabbed her stuff and followed JJ out into the hall. They took her car to the restaurant. It was a small place, but very lovely. JJ said as much.

"I've known the owner since I was like 21. He's a good man. Makes the best food." A waiter came up and took their orders. "So how are you," Emily asked. JJ smiled.

"I'm great. I'm really glad you asked me to dinner, Em. I've wanted to spend some time with you without work."

"Me, too." They linked their hands on top of the table. Neither woman could seem to stop smiling.

"How are you doing," JJ asked.

"Okay. I'm happy you're here." JJ nodded. "My mom called right before you arrived. She heard what happened and was a little freaked. She wanted to come over right away. I explained to her I had plans, so I'm having dinner with her tomorrow."

"Does your mom know, that you're..."

"Into girls. Yes. I came out to her when I was 17. She was pretty okay with it. My dad however flipped out."

"Are they still married?" Emily took a sip of her wine, shaking her head.

"No," she said after sitting the glass down. "They split about five years ago and it was about time."

"You don't like your dad?"

"Not really. He was never really there when I was growing up but when he was he always tried to control me. Drove me crazy. He hated how I dressed, my friends, my hair, even my shoes. He used to say 'You're the daughter of two very high profile parents, Emily Jane. So act like it'. I was so glad when he decided to live permanently in New York. I bet your family was a lot better." JJ shrugged.

"I grew up in a small town as you know. My parents were high school sweethearts." She smiled. "They got married had my brother Alex, then me, Mary, and finally Jacob. My family was great but our town drove me crazy. People were always in our business. Everyone told everyone everything. I waited until I was away and in college before I even started seriously dating. Thats why I'm so private when it comes to my romantic relationships." Emily nodded.

"So I'm guessing you want us to be low profile," she said. JJ nodded.

"It's not that I'm ashamed, Em. I swear. I just like to keep my private life private. With the team its fine cause they're family. Eventually if you want we can bring in our parents."

"I understand, JJ and I'm okay with it."

"Now just because it's private doesn't mean I don't want to hold you hand, kiss you, or share a hotel room with you. I love you and I will show you every chance I get." Emily smiled.

"I'm totally good with that." They laughed. Their food arrived and they ate. Emily talked about her life in Italy for a while. Then JJ talked about leaving home and going to college. At nights end they were comfortably happy. JJ walked with Emily to her door.

"Do you wanna come in," she asked. "I could make some coffee or something." JJ nodded with a knowing smile. She walked in behind Emily. "You can sit on the couch. I don't know if you noticed the view or not." She busied herself in the kitchen. JJ looked up and gasped. There before her was a perfect view of the capital.

"How do you afford this place on FBI salary," JJ asked. Emily laughed.

"I don't. I can afford this place because of my trust fund and options in my grandfather's company." Emily came up with a cup of coffee. JJ took it as she stared at her stunned. Emily felt a little self conscious. "I hope thats not an issue, JJ. The fact that I have money. I'm not a big spender. I use my money to pay for this place and my car. The rest I only use when I have too or for vacations."

"How much money are we talking about, Em," JJ asked. Emily shrugged.

"My net worth is at about 5 million." JJ's jaw dropped.

"Wow." She took a drink of the coffee.

"Are you okay?" JJ nodded.

"Yeah, its just...wow. I had no idea. Who is your grandfather?"

"William Prentiss of West Board Shipping and Trading."

"Wow." JJ moved over to the couch and sat down.

"JJ, you're scaring me." JJ looked at her. She sighed.

"I'm not upset, Em. Just surprised. I knew you were high class but damn. Are you sure you want to date me? I'm a nobody from a small town." Emily took her cup and sat both of their cups on the table. She took JJ's hands in her own.

"You are not a nobody JJ. You are SSA Jennifer Jeareu. Kick ass FBI agent, best shot in the department, and the beautiful, wonderful woman I love. You are extraordinary, JJ. I don't need some high class bimbo. I need you. Don't you ever doubt that." She pulled JJ to her for a kiss. She kissed her softly at first, then a little harder, licking her bottom lip. JJ parted her lips in invitation. Emily happily took the offer and deepened the kiss. They both moaned at the taste of the other. JJ tasted so much sweeter than Emily imagined. Arms wrapped around warm bodies, bringing them closer. When they parted they rested their foreheads together.

"Stay with me tonight, JJ. Let me show you how much I love you." Their eyes were locked together. JJ nodded, licking her lips. She met Emily in another kiss. Her arms wrapped around Emily's neck. Emily wrapped her arms around her waist. Soon she pulled JJ into her lap, pressing closer. JJ groaned as their breast pressed together through their thin clothing. She pulled back, breathless.

"Take me to your bed, Emily. I need you." Emily kissed her again. She pulled JJ closer and in one swift move she stood up. JJ's legs wrapped around her. She giggled a bit at the odd position. She smiled at Emily. "I'm not to heavy," she asked. Emily smiled as she shook her head. JJ kissed her again. Emily kept their kiss going as she went up the stairs to her bedroom.

The next thing JJ knew she was being lowered to a soft bed. She smiled up at Emily as she pulled away. Emily stood up. JJ scooted onto the bed. She smiled as she pulled her shirt off. JJ's eyes turned impossibly darker. Her body responded to the sight of Emily's body uncovered. Emily looked at her for a moment. JJ smiled as she began to unbutton her shirt from the bottom up. She watched Emily licked her lips as she revealed each inch of her flesh. JJ loved the way she did that. She didn't just lick her lips. Her whole tongue played a part.

"Oh, god you are so beautiful," JJ said. She released the finally button and pulled the two sides apart. Emily let out a moan. She crawled up onto the bed, spreading JJ's legs so she was between them. She ran a hand up her soft skin to cup a bra clad breast. JJ moaned. She reached up to touch Emily's abdomen. They met in a passionate kiss. JJ arched into her, craving the skin to skin contact. Her hands slipped up Emily's back, releasing her bra. Emily pulled back, long enough to remove the article of clothing. She reached to release the front clasp of JJ's bra. It fell away revealing small, supple breast with strawberry nipples. Emily bent down to take one into her mouth. JJ released a hissing breath.

"Oh Em," she moaned. She pulled her up into a kiss. Their breast pressed together, bared to each other. They both whimpered at the exciting sensation. JJ slipped a hand down Emily's back, dipping beneath her pants to squeeze her bare ass. She moaned when she realized Emily had went commando. Emily pressed into her. JJ gasped into their kiss. Emily shifted, nuzzling JJ's neck.

"You smell so good," she whispered. JJ shivered. Emily's lips locked on to her pulse point, sucking gently. JJ turned into her, inhaling her sent. Her nails scrapped down Emily's back, leaving red trails. The sting made Emily even hotter. She claimed JJ's lips once again. She slipped her left hand down JJ's sides to her skirt. She began pulling the fabric up, bunching it at JJ's hip. Once the skirt was out of the was Emily pulled JJ's leg up to rest on her hip. She thrust against JJ making her head fall back into the bed as she cried out in pleasure.

"Oh god," she moaned. Her nails dug into Emily's shoulders.

"Do you like that, baby," Emily asked. Her voice was thick with passion. JJ looked at her.

"Yes. Please Emily, I need you." Emily kissed her. JJ reached between them to the buckle of Emily's pants. Emily lifted up enough so she could release the belt and pants zipper. Together they pushed the offending garment down her legs. And there Emily was, revealed in all her glory. JJ pulled her into a kiss. She gripped Emily's shoulders as she flipped them. Emily looked up at her with a smile. JJ smiled wickedly. She untied her skirt, revealing it was a wraparound. Emily groaned. She finally saw JJ's panties. They were a scrap of black satin tied on each hip. Emily reached up and pulled each neat little bow loose. She gripped the front and tugged. JJ groaned as the fabric was pulled across her wet pussy. She watched as Emily brought the fabric to her face and took a deep breath.

"Oh, god. Emily I'm gonna cum before you even touch me," she whispered. Emily smiled. She threw the panties over her head. JJ bent down and kissed her. Emily shifted them to the center of the bed so they weren't laying across it anymore. She turned them so they were side to side. She pulled JJ's leg up over her hip and reached down between JJ's thighs, finding her drenched core. JJ gasped, thrusting her hips to meet Emily's fingers.

"Oh, god, Jennifer. You're so wet." A finger caressed JJ's aching clit. She jerked. Emily bent to take a nipple into her mouth. JJ was lost in an ocean of sensation. She clung to Emily.

"Em...baby...inside me...please..." Emily complied, thrusting a finger into her hot, tight pussy. "Oh yessss," JJ hissed out. Emily kissed her way up to JJ's ear.

"Tell me what you want, baby. Tell me." JJ nodded.

"Ano...another finger, please. Stretch me." Emily slipped a second finger into her. JJ groaned in pleasure. Her eyes were screwed shut. "Oh, Emily. I'm so close. Please. Harder." Emily increased her thrust. Her thumb stroked her clit every few thrust. JJ pulled herself closer to Emily. "Thats it. Right there. OH GOD!" She pulled Emily into a bruising kiss as she came. Emily swallowed her screams as she rode her fingers. "God I love you," JJ said after she pulled out of the kiss. She nipped at Emily's lip. "Next time I want you to eat me," she said. Emily groaned.

"You are so fucking hot, Jen," she whispered. JJ licked her lips.

"Just wait." She pressed Emily onto her back. Then she moved so she rested half her body on Emily. She kissed her sweetly. She traced patterns across her abdomen as they kissed. Emily wrapped her right arm around JJ's waist. Her left hand caressed her arm. They continued with soft, heated kissed. JJ slipped her hand slowly higher to capture a firm breast. Emily moaned. Her hand moved to cover JJ's hand. Not that JJ needed any help, but she needed the contact. JJ squeezed and caressed her breast as she kissed her was from Emily's chin to her neck.

"I love you," she whispered. She moved her hand to grip Emily's lovingly, lacing their fingers together. She rested their joined hands on the bed. She moved her lips further down Emily's heated body. Each brush of lips was like fire on her skin. Emily squeezed her hand tighter. JJ took the nipple of her left breast into her mouth, brushing it with her tongue. She scooted her knee up until it pressed into Emily's hot pussy. She cried out at the intimate contact. JJ looked up at her from were she was kissing Emily's sternem. There eyes met.

"Are you ready for me baby," she asked.

"God yes, Jen. Please." JJ came up to kiss her. She unlaced their hands to burn a path down Emily's side to the inside of her thigh. Emily's breath hitched as soft fingers barely caressed her skin. JJ pulled back from the kiss so their eyes were locked. Then slowly pressed two fingers into Emily. Emily tried to keep her eyes opened. She wanted to share everything she was feeling with JJ. Her thumb teased her clit and she was gone. She cried out. Her fingers dug into JJ's lower back.

"It's alright baby, I'm right here," JJ soothed. "You can let go. Give me everything." She thrust into Emily, finding that perfect spot. Emily's body tensed as her head went back in a silent scream. Her hips jerked with the force of her climax. She finally collapsed, her arms falling to the bed. She was spent.

JJ kissed her cheek. She gently removed her fingers, drawing a whimper from her lover. JJ looked down at her cum covered hand. Unable to resist she brought her hand to her lips. She took a quick lick. Emily opened her eyes just as JJ sucked a finger into her mouth. Emily moaned. JJ smiled around her finger. Emily smiled back.

"God you are beyond amazing," she said. JJ smiled proudly after popping her finger out of her mouth.

"You inspire me," she told her. She kissed Emily softly. Emily kissed her back, deepening the kiss. She could taste herself on JJ's tongue. JJ pulled back, licking Emily's bottom lip. Emily groaned turning into.

"I have never come so hard," she whispered into JJ's shoulder. JJ rubbed her arm. Emily inhaled her sent. One word came to mind. She looked up into JJ's eyes.

"You're mine," she whispered. JJ caressed her cheek.

"Yes. I am." She smiled lovingly at Emily. The truth in both their eyes. They pulled the covers over them and snuggled close to fall asleep.


End file.
